Popcorn and Pillow Fights
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: "At this point, Juleka was doubly thankful for her bangs. How in the world was Rose not noticing how much she was blushing?" (Post-Reflekta JuleRose fluff)
**So, I jumped into the Miraculous fandom straight from the RWBY fandom. I was looking for something cute and absent of feels. After the origin episodes, I realized that I am now fully invested and will probably have my heart tugged in many directions multiple times in the future depending on what happens. Why do I keep doing this to myself? Ah well. I freaking love this show!**

 **One of my favorite things about this series is how much love the side characters get. I have so many ships besides the Love Square: Ivan/Mylene, Kim/Max, and now Juleka/Rose. Seriously, after the Reflekta episode, nothing will convince me that those two aren't in love. Since there is a sad lack of JuleRose fics, I decided that this would be my first contribution to the fandom. This is just some straight up fluff from two adorable lesbians. Enjoy!**

Juleka was much quieter than usual as she walked home with Rose after their impromptu retakes of the class photos. Her eyes were downcast and the happy expression she had worn minutes before had been wiped away.

Rose touched her arm as they walked. "What's wrong, Juleka? Aren't you happy we got those pictures? I told you I had a good feeling about today! Your curse has finally ended!" She jumped up and down excitedly. "I can't wait till we get the prints."

A tiny smile came to Juleka's face, though it was still tinged with sadness. "I know. I just…" She glanced to the side. "I feel bad about what happened. I yelled at you. Then, I was dumb enough to let that akuma in. How can you not hate me after that?"

"Hate you?!" Rose stopped dead in her tracks so she could hug her best friend tightly around the middle. "I could never hate you! You're the best, most amazing, nicest person I know."

Juleka's face flushed as the shorter blonde girl held her. "I wasn't nice to you before," she muttered.

Rose shook her head, rubbing her cheek against Juleka's shoulder in the process. "I don't care about that. You were just upset, and had every right to be. You didn't hurt my feelings at all." She looked up, her blue eyes shining cheerfully. "As for the akuma, so what? Most of our class has turned into monsters already. Maybe I'll be next." She tried and failed to flash an evil grin.

Juleka chuckled softly. "You're too sweet for any akuma to want you." Her face turned even redder as she said this.

"Oh, stop!" Rose giggled, her own cheeks taking on a pink tinge. "Hey, I know what'll make you feel better. Let's go to your house and watch scary movies! We'll make popcorn and you can laugh at the monsters and I'll hide under the pillows."

 _What did I do to deserve her as a friend?_ the young goth wondered to herself. "We could watch something you like instead."

Rose stepped back from the hug, allowing the two to start walking again. "But I do like scary movies. Getting scared is half the fun. It's not like I get too terrified, anyway. I know you'd protect me from any monsters."

At this point, Juleka was doubly thankful for her bangs. How in the world was Rose not noticing how much she was blushing? Then again, maybe Rose just didn't notice things like that. That would explain why Juleka's crush on her was still a secret, even after years of knowing each other.

Once they got to the house, Rose immediately busied herself with preparing snacks while Juleka sifted through her movies, choosing one that didn't have too many jumpscares. A few minutes later, a bowl of popcorn and two sodas sat on the coffee table and Rose was snuggled happily against her best friend's side.

Despite the lack of jumpscares, the movie was still distinctly creepy. It was a psychological horror film, which admittedly scared Juleka more than any monster movie. However, Rose never paid close attention to the tense scenes and therefore rarely got scared. She was more focused on tossing pieces of popcorn into the air and catching them in her mouth.

At one point, she tossed one too high and Juleka snapped it out of the air before she could catch it. She giggled, swatting her friend's shoulder playfully. "Hey! That was mine."

Juleka couldn't help but smile at how easily amused the cute blonde was. "If that's true, how come I just ate it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rose stuck out her tongue before taking another piece and starting to throw it upward. She squeaked when Juleka caught it and popped it into her mouth. "That's how it's gonna be, huh?" she asked, shooting a fake glare while discreetly reaching for a nearby pillow.

"Mm hm," Juleka muttered, starting to reach for the pillow on her side of the couch.

All at once, the movie was forgotten as the living room was turned into a war zone. Juleka swung at Rose, who giggled as she jumped over the back of the couch. "Too slow!" she teased, bolting toward the stairs. She ran upstairs, down the hallway, and into Juleka's room. She closed the door and leaned against it.

"Hey," Juleka laughed as she chased Rose down the hall. "You can't hide in my room!" She banged on the door before trying to open it. Rose was small and could easily be pushed aside if the door was shoved hard enough, but Juleka decided to humor her. "Barred from my own dark cave. Oh, the humanity!"

"Promise to not steal my popcorn anymore, and I'll let you in."

"That would be lying, though."

"Too bad," Rose taunted, pushing against the door. "This room is now mine. My first order of business will be to redo everything in pink."

"You monster!" Juleka mock-gasped.

"Say 'My name is Juleka and Rose is amazing and better than me in every way.' and I _might_ let you in."

"My pride isn't that cheap," the goth retorted, jiggling the doorknob.

Rose squeaked in surprise before quickly redoubling her efforts to hold the door. "No deal, then."

"I guess I'll just have to go back to the living room and eat all the popcorn by myself." Juleka stood back from the door and mentally counted to three. Right on cue, her blonde counterpart opened the door and made a break for the stairs, only to be grabbed around the middle and dragged backwards into Juleka's room.

"Help! The Queen of Darkness has captured me!" she cried, putting a hand on her forehead dramatically. "What a fate to befall someone who just wanted some popcorn. Eep!" she squealed as Juleka started tickling her sides. "H-Hey! No f-fair!" She squirmed in her best friend's grip, but to no avail.

Juleka fell back onto one of her black beanbag chairs, holding Rose tightly while continuing to tickle her. "Surrender or die, mortal!"

"N-N-Never!" Rose giggled, curling her legs in while trying to fend off Juleka's hands. Her face was bright red, partially from a lack of breath, partially due to simple joy.

She loved these moments when Juleka was willing to drop some of her stoic persona and allow herself to laugh and joke around. She was even happier knowing that she was probably the only one to ever see her like this.

After another minute of her ruthless assault, Juleka decided to take mercy on Rose and let her breathe. She leaned back against the beanbag chair, smiling softly to herself as the tiny blonde slumped against her, plopping her head on her shoulder. She rested her cheek on top of Rose's head and closed her eyes, letting out a contented sigh.

As Rose's breathing returned to normal, she snuggled closer to Juleka, hugging her around the middle. _So comfy…_ She closed her eyes, yawning quietly. "I'm glad you're okay," she murmured.

Juleka felt a sharp pang of guilt at Rose's words. _She says that, even though I was the one attacking people. I even turned her into one of those copies._ She bit her lip to keep from saying anything, knowing that her friend would only scold her for continuing to feel bad. Instead, she lifted her arms to return the hug, pulling Rose even closer.

Rose made a happy noise in the back of her throat, curling up further so she could be completely enveloped by Juleka's warmth. Her cheeks flushed and her smile widened. There was hardly any space between them. Still, for some reason, she felt that they weren't close enough. She scooted a little closer, and when her lips brushed against Juleka's pale neck, it wasn't a _total_ accident.

The quick, soft sensation of Rose's lips caused the goth girl's spine to stiffen, her breath to catch, and her heart to start thumping like crazy. She blinked dumbly before swiftly trying to regain some control over her heartbeat. _That was nothing. It was just an accident. Keep it together!_

Juleka's change in posture and the sudden pounding in her chest were, of course, immediately apparent to Rose, who sat up in response, her brows creased with concern. "Are you okay? Your heart-" She stopped suddenly, realizing that their faces were mere centimeters apart. She blinked a few times, her attention completely dominated by those gorgeous red-brown eyes. Her own heart started racing, matching the speed and volume of Juleka's perfectly.

Those beautiful crystal-blue eyes were like magnets drawing Juleka in. She could feel warm puffs of air on her face. Her eyes closed and, before she could tell herself to back off, her lips were pressed gently against Rose's.

Rose let out a quiet gasp before her eyes drifted shut and she immediately returned the kiss. Her arms tightened once more, trying to erase any space that still existed between them. She had never kissed anyone before, so her movements were timid and unsure. Juleka's were even more so. Her lips were soft, cool, and carried a hint of black licorice taste from her favorite lip gloss. They felt wonderful!

For the first time that day, Juleka felt all of her worries and guilt fade into the very back of her mind. All she could focus on was the fact that Rose was _kissing her back!_ Bringing up a trembling hand, she slipped her fingers through her friend's short hair while wrapping her other arm tighter around her waist. She felt the petite blonde shiver happily against her and heard a soft whimper. She wasn't sure if it had come from her or Rose.

Between the feel of Juleka's lips on hers and the sensation of her long fingers stroking her hair, Rose found it easy to forget that breathing was necessary, at least for a little while. Eventually, however, she was forced to reluctantly end the kiss. She drew back, panting a little as she gazed into Juleka's half-lidded eyes. Her friend's cheeks were flushed and she couldn't help but giggle at how cute she looked.

"My poor Juleka," she cooed. "Your face is all red."

Juleka's cheeks darkened further and she shyly hid her face against Rose's shoulder. She heard her friend giggle once again and felt her own smile widening. She touched a few quick, timid kisses to the side of Rose's neck and was rewarded with a soft peck on her forehead.

Rose felt as if her chest was going to burst with happiness. She scooted back downward so she could curl up in Juleka's lap once again. "I love you so much," she sighed, gently nuzzling Juleka's shoulder. She often said this, but that moment was the first time the full meaning of the words were finally shining through.

For a second, Juleka felt her throat close. She blinked rapidly, hugging Rose as tightly as she could. "I…" She swallowed, trying to remember how to speak. "I love you too."

After that, all was silent between them. It was the most comfortable silence imaginable, broken only by the occasional sigh of contentment, the rustle of clothing as one of them shifted briefly before relaxing once more, and the eventual sound of deeper breathing as the two slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **You'll likely be seeing more from me in the future. I have some adorable Love Square ideas and will definitely be doing more JuleRose or, as I like to call them, THE MIRACULOUS LESBIANS! (Okay, I'll show myself out.) I'm a little sad that I don't have a ship for Nathaniel yet. Hm. Maybe I'll do an OT3 piece with him, Rose, and Juleka. That could be really adorable. Until then, enjoy the cavities I probably gave you with this fic. Peace out!**


End file.
